Reunion
by Vicious94
Summary: A year after the events of FMA: B Winry and Ed decide to go on a small trip in the ocean with their friends, however...


**Disclaimer: Don't own Full Metal Alchemist or any of its characters.**

* * *

**Reunion**

It's been a year since Ed and Winry married and to celebrate their anniversary all of their friends, teacher and remaining family came together for a trip in the ocean, planning to catch up to the Killer Whales that were spotted a bit north from Armestris's shores. And Winry loves whales, as so does Ling, Mei, Hawkeye and Scar—funny enough.

"Where will we find them exactly?" Asks Hawkeye, preparing for a precision shot for the camera.

"Well, If what I heard correctly, it was meant to be up north, west from Greenland." Answers Winry and Hawkeye nods in acknowledgement and readies her camera just in case, while Mustang was snoring loud and clear by her side.

"How do you know where we are going?" Asks Mei.

"I personally wouldn't be able to tell you, I am the mechanic here. Ed is our driver so let's hope he knows where he's going!" She says cheerfully, rising her arms up and crossing her fingers, making everyone laugh.

Ed smiles at her from the rear and when she turns he completely breaks apart and mimicking; "Let's hope he knows where he's going…Bleh! Of course I know, you idiot!" He muses as he drives through the blue ocean, the engine breaking through the savage waves and breeze chattering the glass of the window. He looks over to the map drawn poorly on his hand.

"Uhhh…"

"Are we there yet?" Screams Mei as she peaks over into the cabin. Ed hides his marked hand and smiles at her, a blood vessel popping out on his forehead.

"Yes, missy, if you would only sit down and let me drive—" and check on the bloody map…

"But Winry said I could talk to you when she's busy." Says the girl and pouts. Ed looks over the glass to see Winry speaking to a couple; Ling and Lang Fang.

"Why don't you join your friends from Xing, I'm sure they must be having a very, very, very interesting conversation."

"No! I don't wanna!" Interrupts the girl and crosses her arms.

"What about Al?"

"He's being boring and looking at a map."

"A map you say?" Asks Ed with a bulb popping over his head. He looks to his surroundings before he hunches over to the girl mischiviously. "Mei, if you get the map from Al, you can talk to me aaalllll the time you want." Not.

"Really?" She asks.

"Yup, I'll even drive faster to make it there early, but shhhh don't say anything to anyone, 'kay? This is our little secret." He says evilly and the girl looks at him with a smile, nods before putting a finger to her lips and sneaking over to Al.

Ed snickers under his breath, rubbing his hands together as he spies on how the little black haired girl makes her way through the crowd and heads over to Al, her little panda bear cuddling cutely next to Al and when the boy naively picked it up to caress it the bear turning into a monster and lunged over at his brothers face, sticking to his face like bubblegum. Mei grabs the map from Al's place and runs back to Ed, who was snickering evilly at the sight, as he watched how everyone ran over to the crazed bear and the attacked boy, ripping it off his face, leaving the younger Elric completely dumbfounded.

"Good girl Mei." Congratulates Edward, before he rips the map from her fingers and starts comparing it with his own—hm, somehow, his was way out of proportion, maybe he should take art classes next time he was in Amestris. He sighs—his wit had saved the day, once again.

The girl nods and smiles evilly as her panda climbed over to her shoulder and cuddles.

"Hey guys, did you see the map I had here?" Asks Al after a couple of minutes after the savage attack.

"Nope, sorry, must have flied off." Says Ed innocently before getting another peek at the old map, turn left, right, right, left. Al looks rather sad, and after not finding his beloved map anywhere he gives up and sits, making Ed feel a bit guilty about his mischief.

"SO are we there yet?" Asks Mei, Ed had been so focused on the map and driving that he'd actually forgotten the girl was still there, staring like a stalker, deep into his soul.

"Uhh…no." Says Ed.

"But you said if I got you the map we would already be there!"

"Shhhh!" Hushes Ed, checking if anybody had heard before couching over to the girl. "If you would sit patiently like the rest…"

"You said that last time and we still aren't there!" She says, this time louder. Ed puts a finger to his lips, his head red like a tomato in anger. "Maybe if you weren't so short you would actually see where you are going."

"Why you little midget!" Snarls Ed and lunges himself over to the girl. "Who are you calling short when you can't even reach my chest!?"

"ED!" Screams Winry as the vessel loses control and the passengers start going from one side to the next, threatening to turn completely over if it hadn't been for Al jumping in for the rescue. The boat comes safely to a full stop, leaving the crew a bit shaken by the incident. Al leaves the girl alone when his wife stomps over and punches his head hard.

"You idiot, what were you thinking?" Demands Winry as she gives him another punch. Ed groans and rubs his head in pain, looking over to Mei threateningly, who wasn't the least intimidated as she sticks her tongue out to her and hides behind Ling's robes.

"Ed…you weren't following this map…where you?" Asks Al carefully as he discovers the map hidden under Ed's deck.

"N-No!" Says Ed and looks away to avoid telling the truth out of guilt. "Why would I do that?"

"Because this map leads for a treasure in Greenland…"

"Really?" Asks Ed innocently.

"Really."

"Would you look at that…" Mourns Ed, checking if he would be quick enough to throw himself over board and drown or if Winry would catch him and beat him to death. He looks at Mei, and bores his eyes into her forehead. Stupid…little…midget!

"These don't look like Armestris water's Ed…" Comments Izumi, arms crossed and slightly annoyed at the wait.

"You do know where you're taking us, right Ed?" Asks Ling with a enthusiastic smile.

"Of course." Says Ed and lifts his hands to show his innocence, accidently revealing the poorly drawn map in his hand. He whelps and hides it behind his back after he realizes his mistake.

"Ed!" They all scold.

"You've trespassed Greenland's borders without authorithation of the Greenland government, raise your hands to where we can see them as we board your vessel." Calls someone in a mike and the crew look over their shoulder to realize they are being rapidly approached by a set of large black ships.

"ED!" Scream everyone again.

Edward smiles. "Ooops?"

And the friends spent quality time together, only not in the form they had expected, and they unfortunately couldn't see any killer whales, they would have to wait until next report and Ed was definitely not going to be driver.

* * *

**The End**

***The place Greenland has no connection to Greenland from here, however, I can tell you this. It's far from Amestris. :)**


End file.
